Electro (The Amazing Spider-Man)
This page is about the incarnation of Electro from the 2014 movie. The mainstream version can be found here: Electro (Marvel). Maxwell "Max" Dillon, also known as Electro or simply Max, is one of the two main antagonists (the other being Green Goblin) of the 2014 superhero film The Amazing Spider-Man 2. He is a former electrical engineer of OsCorp company, but was transformed into an extremely powerful electric superhuman being. He was portrayed by Jamie Foxx (as the first villain role in his career), who also played Bats in Baby Driver. ''The Amazing Spider-Man 2'' Max Dillon lived his whole life without anybody merely acknowledging his existence. One time, the Manhattan hero Spider-Man bumps into him on the streets and tells him, "You're my guy. You're my ears and eyes on the street". Being the "nobody" that Dillon was, he was thrilled to have been acknowledged by somebody, let alone the very famous Spider-Man. As Spider-Man leaves, Dillon starts to believe that he is an accomplice to the hero. He goes mad with "love" for Spider-Man, constantly thinking about him and the fact that he could help him in any way. After his mother forgets his birthday, Max is placing a large electrical wire into a vent at Oscorp when he is suddenly electrocuted. He falls, dragging the wire with him, into a tank full of genetically altered electric eels. They sting him multiple times and the tank shatters. The mix of chemicals causes Max's skin to turn blue and give him the power to control electricity. Max feels that he is betrayed by love, his family and his job. He wants to rid the world of power so that everyone can feel what he once felt. Electro also feels betrayed by Spider-Man and fights him with his powerful electrical abilities. However, with the help of Gwen Stacy, Spider-Man defeats Electro by overloading his electricity supply, causing him to violently explode into millions of particles. In Lego As well as appearing in an upcoming 2014 Lego Marvel set as a mini-figure, Electro is also in the 2013 video game Lego Marvel Superheroes as a playable character and a boss. Personality At the beginning, Max was was an awkward and lonely man who longed to be acknowledged and appreciated by people. He is constantly pushed around by those around him, with his superiors stealing his plans for the new power grid, leaving him to constantly feel powerless. These expereriences led to Max repressing a great deal of anger, one instance in which he imagines violently berating his boss for not believing that the power grid’s designs were his and jokingly claiming to be Spider-Man. After Spider-Man saves Max’s life, along with giving him a pep talk to boost his confidence, Max, finally feeling as though someone acknowledges him, begins to idolize him to an almost obessive level having a shrine dedicated to him in his room. After his transformation into Electro, Max was initially scared and confused, not understanding what was happening to him. Once entering the city, he is mesmerized with the sight of his face broadcasted all over city, believing that now people finally “see” him. This is short lived as Spider-Man unintentionally steals the spotlight, resulting in all the resentment and rage inside Max to boil over as he attacks his former idol who he felt betrayed him. At this point, Max has fully accepted his transformation into Electro, and is no longer the meek man he once was, now boasting a much more cocky and arrogant attitude. He vows to get back at the world who took so much from him, and to show them what life will be like with only him and no Spider-Man. Gallery Max Dillon.jpg|Max Dillon's standard appearance. Electro 2.jpg|Max Dillon becoming Electro. Electro 3.jpg Electro 4.jpg|Electro facing Spider-Man. Electro 5.jpg Electro 6.jpg|Electro firing beams of electricity from his hands. Zgcn.jpg|Promotional image. Trivia *In a 2012 Twitter post, Jamie Foxx teased that he "dressed up as Electro for Halloween" and that the "costume fit well". **Foxx also stated that the costume for the movie would not be green and yellow, like it is in mainstream comics. Instead, it would have been a sleek black, similar to the "Ultimate Marvel" comics. *After being chosen for the role, Foxx stated to Entertainment Tonight that he likes Electro as a character and was excited to play him. *This version of Electro is different from his comic book counterpart. In the film, he is sympathetic and has no friends, while in the comics, he was a normal employee who suffered the accident to become Electro. *Although Foxx did his Electro voice in several interviews, there's been rumors that the voice will be edited slightly to sound 'electrically distorted'. *Electro is the first villain in the Amazing Spider-Man series in which his transformation into the villain is accidental. *Max Dillon starts off nerdy and turns dark, just like Riddler in Batman Forever, Aldrich Killian in Iron Man 3 and Syndrome in The Incredibles. *His appearance is based off of his Ultimate Marvel Incarnation. Navigation de:Electro (The Amazing Spider-Man) Category:Male Category:Supervillains Category:Tragic Category:Spider-Man Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Envious Category:Live Action Villains Category:Marvel Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Vengeful Category:Power Hungry Category:One-Man Army Category:Destroyers Category:Elementals Category:Insecure Category:Nemesis Category:Energy Beings Category:Fighters Category:Misanthropes Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Obsessed Category:Mentally Ill Category:Wrathful Category:God Wannabe Category:Psychopath Category:Arrogant Category:Thugs Category:Barbarian Category:Brutes Category:Saboteurs Category:Torturer Category:Egotist Category:Murderer Category:Mongers Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Immortals Category:Mastermind Category:Neutral Evil Category:Mutated Category:Scapegoat Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Hegemony Category:Amoral Category:Inconclusive Category:Affably Evil Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Terrorists Category:Outcast